Aku Mau Kau Jadi Ibuku!
by chiisana yume
Summary: "Aku mau kau jadi Ibuku!" Itachi memutuskan seperti itu seenaknya. 'Ayah, apapun yang terjadi dia harus jadi Ibuku'
1. Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang cerah, terlihat seorang ayah dan anak yang bisa dikatakan keduanya berwajah tampan, tengah sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka dipagi hari seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Ayah, ayo cepat, nanti kita terlambat!" ucap sang anak dengan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Hn, sebentar,"

Tidak perlu waktu lama, sang Ayah pun keluar dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Tapi yang ia lihat diluar sana hanyalah anaknya yang tengah menatap sendu sesuatu. Merasa ingin tahu, ia pun ikut memperhatikan apa yang anaknya lihat.

"Ibu, malam ini masak kari ya, ya, ya,"

"Bukannya kemarin sudah makan kari?"

"Yah... tapi aku maunya kari,"

"Baiklah, kita akan makan makan kari, tapi... berarti kita hari ini tidak jadi makan di restoran,"

"HAH... Restoran! Kalau gitu makan di restoran aja!"

"Baiklah, eh.. Sasuke-san, Itachi-kun, baru mau berangkat ya?"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, ayah dan anak itu hanya menatap sosok ibu dan anak itu.

"Hn, kami baru saja mau berangkat,"

Dengan itu, ayah dan anak itu pun pergi.

'Tampaknya Itachi memerlukan sosok Ibu, tapi aku belum menemukan siapa yang pantas,'

**Aku mau kau jadi Ibuku!**

**Disclaimer : kalau punya aku, dapat dipastikan Sasuke dan Naruto menikah, sayang saja, kenyataannya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Alur kadang kecepetan, dll.**

**Penjelasan umur:**

**Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto 21 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi 5 tahun**

m(_ _)m

Sejak kejadian tadi, kulihat Ayah menjadi sedikit termenung. Meskipun wajahnya tampak datar-datar saja, aku bisa mengetahuinya karena aku adalah anaknya.

Sebenarnya, aku juga sedikit iri. Aku ingin memiliki seorang ibu yang baik. Bukan seperti ibu yang telah melahirkanku ini. Dia selalu mengabaikanku dan pergi menghambur-hamburkan uang. Pada akhirnya ia malah meninggalkan Ayah dan pergi dengan laki-laki lain.

Tampaknya Ayahku ini tidak berbakat mencari wanita yang baik-baik. Kalau begitu aku, Uchiha Itachi, yang akan mencarikan wanita yang pantas untuk Ayah. Tenang saja, Ayah, kau dapat mengandalkanku yang jenius ini meskipun aku sendiri masih TK.

Tapi aku tetap senang Ayah menikah dengan wanita itu (aku tidak mau memanggilnya Ibu). Karenanya aku bisa terlahir didunia ini.

"Pagi, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-san," sapa guru TK ku ketika melihat aku dan ayahku.

"Pagi, Iruka-sensei," sapaku.

"Maaf, Iruka-san, tampaknya hari ini aku akan menjemput Itachi sedikit terlambat karena ada rapat," ucap Ayah.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-san, saya dan guru-guru yang lain pasti akan menjaga Itachi-kun dengan baik,"

"Hn,"

Setelahnya ayahku pergi berangkat kerja. Ayahku ini memang bukan tipe yang bisa menunjukan kasih sayang, tapi aku tau kalau ia itu sayang padaku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki TK ku. Seperti hari-hari biasanya. Banyak anak perempuan yang meneriaki namaku. Padahal tanpa perlu berteriak aku juga bisa dengar kok. Tapi sesuatu menangkap perhatianku.

Diantara kerumunan anak-anak laki-laki tampak sesuatu yang pirang. Seiingatku aku tak punya teman yang berambut pirang. Penasaran, aku pun menghampiri sosok itu.

Ternyata itu rambut seorang pemuda, yang berkulit tan eksotis. Ku coba melihat wajahnya dan... MANIS.

"Aku mau kau jadi Ibuku!"

Pemuda pirang yang manis itu hanya bisa terkejut.

'Ayah, apapun caranya aku ingin dia jadi Ibuku!'

**Bersambung...**

Akhirnya, setelah kesibukan-kesibukan yang menimpaku, minggu ini aku libur selama seminggu lebih, yey... XD

Oh ya, ini cuman perkenalan cerita aja sih, tapi misalkan tidak ada yang mendukung cerita ini, ya sudah... hehehe...

Please review C:

Terima kasih juga sudah mau membaca ^^

Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kala siang itu, seorang pria tampan bersurai raven, tengah berjalan menyusuri pertokoan. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Bagaimana tidak, wajah tampan, tubuh tegap, berpakaian keren dan elegan, mengeluarkan aura menarik bagi para wanita. Yup, pria itu kita sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan ibu yang pantas untuk Itachi," gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Meski wajah datar tapi sebenarnya ia masih terus saja memikirkan anaknya. Sasuke, mencari seoang istri baik tidak segampang mencari barbie ditoko boneka ataupun binatang peliharaan ditoko binatang, atau pakaian diskon yang diobral beli 1 dapat 1.

Masih termenung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia dengan tanpa niat sedikitpun memasuki sebuah supermarket kecil yang ia sendiri tidak tahu ingin membeli apa. Ditelusurinya setiap sudut supermarket itu. sampai pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu tengah berjinjit-jinjit berusaha menggapai sesuatu di rak paling atas.

Namun tampaknya tinggi badanya tidak bisa membuatnya menggapai benda itu. Didekatinya pemuda pirang itu dan mengambilkan benda yang sejak tadi ingin diraihnya.

"Ah.. terima kasih," ucanya dengan suara yang entah mengapa terasa begitu merdu ditelinga Sasuke dengan tersenyum manis.

"Hn"

Setelahnya pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat ingin tahu siapa pemuda pirang yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu.

**Aku Mau Kau Jadi Ibuku!**

**Disclaimer : kalau punya aku, sudah kupastikan Naru diperebutkan banyak seme, sayang saja, kenyataannya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan, Shounen-ai, dll.**

**Penjelasan umur:**

**Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto 21 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi 5 tahun**

m(_ _)m

Setelah memutuskan apa yang ingin ia beli, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju kasir. Dan disanalah ia, si pemuda pirang, tengah berdiri tepat didepannya dengan menenteng sebuah keranjang berisi belanjaannya. Kalau melihat isi keranjangannya, apa yang ia beli tampaknya cukup aneh untuk pemuda seumurannya.

Dikeranjang itu berisi berbagai macam snack untuk anak-anak dan salah satunya ada mainan anak-anak. Terlalu terpaku dengan isi belanjaan itu, Sasuke tidak menyadari hingga sudah gilirannya untuk membayar dikasir.

Sasuke pun merogoh isi kantungnya. Namun ia tidak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda uang disaku itu. Hendak mencari dompetnya namun ia teringat. Ia telah meninggalkan dompetnya diruang kerjanya.

'Sial,'

"Maaf, saya ti-"

"Berapa harga belanjaan pria ini, biar aku yang membayarnya," potong pemuda pirang tadi dan membayarkan apa yang Sasuke beli.

Tampaknya karena terlalu memikirkan Itachi ia sampai melupakan dompetnya sendiri.

Setelah membayar pada kasir, mereka pun keluar dari supermarket itu.

"Terima kasih," ucapa Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena tadi telah menolongku," jawab pemuda itu dengan senyum hangatnya.

Entah mengapa dimata Sasuke, senyuman pemuda itu terasa begitu berbeda dari berbagai macam senyum yang pernah ia lihat. Rasanya ada sesutu yang begitu spesial dari pemuda pirang ini yang terus saja menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku akan mengganti uangmu," ucap Sasuke memutuskan.

"Tidak per-" ucapnya terputus karena Sasuke yang langsung menariknya.

Dan disinilah Sasuke dan pemuda pirang itu yang hanya terduduk sopan memperhatikan ruangan kerja Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk dengan membuka laci meja kerjanya untuk mengambil dompetnya.

'Aku tak mengerti, tapi aku ingin pemuda pirang itu lebih lama denganku!'

"Um.. ano, itu.."

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Uchiha?"

"Tampaknya aku tidak ada uang receh, lebih baik kau ikut aku ke cafe yang ada dilantai dasar kantorku ini," Ucap Sasuke lagi seenaknya memutuskan.

"Naruto,"

"Hn?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, itu namaku," ucapnya tertawa kecil.

Tampaknya Uchiha kita yang satu ini mulai berniat untuk tidak akan membiarkan si pemuda pirang ini pulang dan akan mengurungnya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dasar Uchiha.

Sekarang mereka tengah duduk berdua di sebuah cafe. Sang Uchiha hanya menatap fokus makhluk indah yang sekarang tengah dengan ceria bercerita.

"Kau tau, pagi ini aku sangat terkejut dengan ucapan seorang bocah laki-laki yang memutuskan bahwa aku harus menjadi Ibunya," ceritanya tertawa kecil bahagia.

"Kau menyukai anak-anak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sangat! Aku sangat menyukai mereka. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mempunyai anak dan keluarga, tapi tampaknya tak bisa,"

Mendengar ucapan itu Sasuke terkejut. Dengan begitu cepat berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dikepala Sasuke. Kenapa? Apakah dia tidak ingin menikah? Apakah dia itu mengidap suatu penyakit? Atau... jangan-jangan dia itu...

"Gay. Em.. kau mungkin terkejut. Tapi sebenarnya aku ini.. ... gay,"

Mungkin bila yang mengatakan kalimat itu adalah orang lain, dapat dipastikan Sasuke akan memutuskan hubungan pertemanan atau kerja sama atau apalah pada orang tersebut.

Namun, yang mengatakannya adalah pemuda pirang yang begitu indah didepannya ini. Dan Sasuke malah merasa sangat senang mendengarnya.

'Aku mau dia jadi pendamping hidupku!'

**m(_ _)m**

Pada malam harinya, dikediaman Uchiha. Tampak duo Uchiha tengah menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang. Berusaha menikmati dengan baik waktu mereka makan itu.

Namun, sebenarnya sejak tadi Itachi memperhatikan ayahnya. Kalau dari wajahnya, Itachi dapat melihat bahwa ayahnya sudah tidak memikirkan masalah tadi pagi lagi.

'Mungkin ia lupa karena pekerjaannya,' pikir Itachi.

Sedangkan Sasuke, sebenarnya ia juga menyadari kalau semenjak tadi Itachi memperhatikan dirinya.

'Apa ia masih memikirkan masalah tadi pagi? Tenang saja Itachi, aku sudah menemukan yang pantas untukmu dan untukku,' pikir Sasuke.

Acara makan malampun selesai.

"Ayah/Itachi," ucap mereka serempak.

Terdiam. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau mereka bisa berkata secara bersamaan seperti itu.

'Apa ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Ayah/Itachi?' pikir mereka.

"Sebenarnya," ucap mereka bersamaan lagi.

Mereka pun terdiam sebentar.

"Silahkan Ayah duluan yang berbicara," ucap Itachi sopan.

"Hn, sebenarnya Itachi, ayah sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untukmu,"

Itachi terdiam. Semula ia akan menyangka Itachi akan senang menerima berita ini, tapi...

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah menemukan orang yang lebih tepat untuk jadi Ibuku," jawab Itachi santai.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar penuturan anaknya tersebut. Namun ia harus tetap tenang menanggapi masalah ini.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia baik untuk jadi Ibumu? Ayah yakin kau baru bertemu dengannya hari ini kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayah juga, aku yakin ayah baru bertemu orang itu hari ini juga kan?" tanya Itachi tak mau kalah.

"Tapi ayah tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu, Itachi," jelas Sasuke.

"Dan aku juga tahu siapa yang cocok jadi Ibuku. Aku juga yakin ayah akan setuju bila ayah sudah melihat dia," jelas Itachi.

"Buktikan," ucap Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya, di TK Itachi...

"Sasuke-san, Itachi-kun, Selamat pagi," sapa Iruka-sensei.

"Iruka-sensei, apa Naruto-nii sudah datang?" tanya Itachi.

Mendengar nama itu meluncur dari mulut Itachi, Sasuke mulai berpikir.

'Tunggu! Naruto-nii? Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Itachi adalah...'

"Itachi-kun? ada apa?" tanya sebuah suara yang begitu Sasuke kenal.

Sasuke pun menatap sosok itu.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke-san?"

'Ayah! Jangan-jangan yang ayah maksud itu..' pikir Itachi ketika melihat reaksi Ayahnya saat bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Ternyata kita sama yah," ucap Itachi menatap ayahnya.

"Hn"

Naruto yang baru datang pun hanya menatap bingung duo Uchiha didepannya itu.

**m(_ _)m**

Setelah dua bulan berlalu, hubungan duo Uchiha dengan Uzumaki Naruto pun sudah semakin dekat. Sekarangpun mereka tengah berjalan-jalan disebuah taman bermain. Bagaikan keluarga.

Suasana ramai, canda-tawa, serta cuaca yang cerah. Entah mengapa memberikan kebahagiaan sendiri bagi Naruto. Ia merasa sangat senang dapat pergi bersama Itachi dan Sasuke. Ia merasa seperti ia memiliki keluarga sendiri.

Apalagi saat bersama dengan Itachi. Ia sangat menyukainya karena ia sendiri sebenarnya sudah menganggap Itachi sebagai anaknya sendiri. Suka dukanya Itachi adalah suka duka miliknya juga.

Pernah sebulan yang lalu, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menelponnya dan mengabarkan Itachi mengalami demam tinggi. Dengan cepat Naruto berangkat menuju rumah Sasuke dan Itachi. Dirawatnya Itachi dengan penuh kasih sayang hingga Itachi pun sembuh dari demamnya.

Ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke tidak mengerti cara menangani anak demam. Dan sejak saat itu pula Sasuke sering kali meminta bantuan Naruto untuk mengurus Itachi. Bahkan terkadang ia memasakan makan malam untuk duo Uchiha tersebut.

Bagi Itachi sendiri, Naruto benar-benar sosok yang ideal. Apalagi sewaktu ia demam. Ia dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas sekali kasih sayang yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Itachi juga menyadari sekarang ini ayahnya sudah mulai sering menunjukkan wajah bahagianya dan tersenyum. Berbeda sekali sewaktu dengan wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Itachi sudah sangat menyukai Naruto. Apapun caranya, Itachi ingin Naruto menjadi keluarganya juga.

Begitu pula Sasuke, semakin lama ia mulai bisa memahami Naruto. Sikap periangnya selalu memberikan warna dalam hidupnya. Kebaikan hatinya membuat Sasuke semakin menyayanginya. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda pirang manis bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dan ia dapat mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah hal yang terbaik yang pernah diberikan Tuhan untuknya.

Dan kembali dengan mereka yang kini berada ditaman bermain. Berbagai macam wahana sudah mereka naiki. Mulai dari yang ekstrim hingga yang lucu dan menyenangkan. Hari ini sungguh sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka. Andaikan hal seperti ini akan terus berlangsung.

Malam pun tiba. Sekarang mereka tengah menikmati indahnya suasana malam.

"Kau tahu, hari ini sangat menyengkan bagiku," ucap Naruto dengan menopang dagunya.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke singkat tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri tengah tersenyum.

"Aku harap, nantinya aku akan terus merasakan kebahagiaan ini, mempunyai keluarga hangat yang mencintai dan menyayangiku apa adanya. Aku pun akan melakukan apa pun untuk mereka. Sasuke, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu dan Itachi. Terima kasih," ucap Naruto.

Ya, dia sangat mengharapkan hal itu.

**m(_ _)m**

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak mereka pergi ke taman bermain. Dan Naruto masih saja tersenyum bahagia membayangkan hari itu. sungguh kenangan yang indah dan harus dijaganya baik-baik hari itu. Saat itu entah mengapa ia merasakan harapannya selama ini terkabulkan pada hari itu. Kebahagiaan dan keluarga yang hangat.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita cantik menghampiri Naruto. Namun, Naruto sendiri tidak menyadari kehadiran wanita itu karena terlalu terlena dengan pikirannya tersebut.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya wanita itu.

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya tak lepas dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tan manisnya itu.

"Boleh kita bicara sebentar," ucap wanita itu.

Sekarang, mereka tengah duduk berdua disebuah cafe yang tidak jauh dari TK tempat Naruto bekerja. Naruto sungguh tidak tahu siapa wanita bersurai pink ini. Tapi satu hal yang Naruto tahu pasti, wanita dihadapannya ini tidak menyukai dirinya.

Wanita itu pun mengambil nafas yang dalam dan kemudian berkata,

"Kenalkan aku, Sakura, istri Sasuke,"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Naruto tersadar dari khayalan bahagianya selama dua hari ini. Ia lupa bila Sasuke sudah memiliki anak dan dengan itu dapat dipastikan juga kalau Sasuke mempunyai istri.

"Istri Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tak secerah tadi.

"Mantan istri lebih tepatnya. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tidak menyukai dirimu yang tengah mendekati Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Mendekati?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar. kau ini sedang mencoba mendekati Sasuke dan jangan kira aku tidak mengetahui seluk beluk dirimu. Kau ini gay kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit menunjukan rasa jijiknya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku gay? Apa aku mengganggumu? Kurasa tidak," bantah Naruto berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Memang, tapi aku peduli dengan Itachi!" Sakura mulai menunjukan amarahnya.

"Peduli? Dengan cara meninggalkan Sasuke, mengabaikan Itachi dan pergi dengan pria lain seperti wanita murahan?"

PLLAKK

"Diam! Kau sangka kau tak membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Itachi. Kau itu gay, menjijikan, tak punya moral. Apa kau mau membuat Itachi juga menjadi hal yang menjijikan seperti dirimu. Dasar tidak tahu diri. Tidak hanya Itachi, bahkan Sasuke juga akan malu bila bersamamu. Dia akan dihina meski dirimu itu lebih hina dari hinaan itu. dan aku yakin orang tua pun pasti membuang dirimu. Tidak akan ada yang peduli padamu. Kau, menjijikan!"

Sakura pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah duduk menunduk dengan pipi memerah akibat tamparan itu. Naruto mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya. Ia tidak peduli.

Dan hari itu berubah menjadi mendung, hujan pun turun membasahi hari itu. Seakan langitpun ikut menangis.

Semenjak itu, Naruto tak pernah muncul dihadapan Itachi dan Sasuke.

**Bersambung...**

aku sengaja update sekarang soalnya minggu depan udah sibuk lagi =.=a

Maafkan aku bila cerita gaje ini malah semakin gaje D':

Bila cerita ini makin aneh... aku tak tahu lagi..

Maafkan aku yang tidak berbakat ini :'(

Soalnya aku orangnya kurang percaya diri *menunduk

Jika boleh, mohon review... :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun :) *menunduk


	3. Chapter 3

Angin sejuk bertiup pelan menerpa wajahku. Langit hari ini terlihat tinggi dan cerah. Tinggi... langit tinggi seperti sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa kugapai. Mengingatkanku pada harapanku yang sepertinya... tak akan pernah terkabul.

Kuangkat kedua tanganku tinggi-tinggi. Terus berusaha untuk dapat meraihnya. Berharap bisa kugapai. Namun, hanya kekosongan yang kudapati. Angin berubah menjadi dingin dan menyelimuti diriku. Apakah berharap memiliki sebuah keluarga yang bahagia adalah suatu hal yang mustahil? Apakah Tuhan begitu sulit hanya untuk mengabulkan satu permintaanku itu saja? ataukah memang aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup sendiri? tidak adakah sedikit kebahagiaan untukku?

Kuturunkan kedua tanganku yang kini tengah memeluk diriku sendiri dengan erat. Bahkan, aku sekarang tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali seseorang memelukku dengan hangat. Yah.. itu hal yang mustahil. Karena tak ada orang yang mau memelukku. Menyedihkan.

Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto. Foto itu adalah foto saat aku pergi bersama mereka. Aku sangat bahagia karena aku menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga hangatku. Karena kebahagiaan itu, aku jadi lupa diri. Aku melupakan diriku yang tak berhak untuk bahagia. Aku tahu, aku tak pantas untuk bahagia seperti kata wanita itu. Tapi, setidaknya, aku pernah mengalaminya. Dengan mereka, aku merasa memiliki keluarga. Itachi-_kun_, Sasuke-_san_, terima kasih. Tapi... sekarang semua itu menjadi mimpi kembali. Yah... hanya mimpi...

**Aku Mau Kau Jadi Ibuku!**

**Disclaimer : sayangnya bukan milikku T^T tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Alur kadang kecepetan, Shounen-ai, dll.**

**Penjelasan umur:**

**Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto 21 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi 5 tahun**

m(_ _)m

Minggu ini entah mengapa terasa begitu dingin. Saat kutanya orang lain, mereka hanya berkata kalau ini seperti cuaca biasanya. Tapi, kenapa bagiku ini begitu berbeda. Terasa sepi dan dingin. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Padahal aku memang lebih suka tempat nyaman dan sepi. Tapi kenapa rasa sepi ini begitu tak menyenangkan. Mungkin, apa karena hari ini Naruto-_nii_ tidak ada?

Naruto-_nii_, kau kemana? Hari-hariku berubah saat kau masuk dalam kehidupanku. Hari-hari yang biasa saja, terasa menjadi luar biasa saat bersamamu. Kau memandikanku dengan senyum dan kebahagianmu. Dan kau tahu, sekarang aku merasa sepi. Aku memang biasa menyukai tempat sepi. Tapi rasa sepi karena tak ada Naruto-nii, terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Aku ingin bertemu. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Naruto-_nii_...

Kulihat Iruka-_sensei_ sedang berjalan. Bila kupikirkan lagi, mungkin saja Iruka-_sensei_ tahu Naruto-_nii_ kenapa. Karena hal itu, kuhampiri Iruka-_sensei_ dan menarik bajunya pelan.

"Iruka-_sensei_, apakah Iruka-_sensei_ tidak tahu Naruto-_nii_ ada dimana?" tanyaku.

"Um... sebenarnya, Naruto sudah berhenti bekerja disini," jawab Iruka yang kemudian berjongkok dan menatapku.

"Dia juga meminta tolong untuk menyampaikan salam untukmu, Itachi-_kun_,"

"Apa? Naruto-_nii_ berkata apa?" tanyaku antusias.

"Katanya setelah Naruto pergi Itachi-_kun_ tidak boleh nakal dan harus menjaga kesehatannya,"

"Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu?"

Kulihat Iruka-_sensei_ kembali berdiri dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti dengannya. Terakhir kulihat dia masih senyum-senyum sendiri. Tapi, setelah pergi dengan wanita itu, ia kembali dengan wajah muram dan besoknya ia mengundurkan diri. Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkannya, tapi ia selalu berkata kalau ia tak apa-apa, tapi jelas dari wajahnya kalau ia sedang bersedih," ucap Iruka yang wajahnya menunjukan kekhawatiran.

Mendengar cerita itu, aku mulai berpikir. Dan sekelebat ingatan terbesit dipikiranku. aku ingat! aku melihat wanita itu!

"Wanita? Iruka-_sensei_, apa wanita itu berambut pink?"

"Darimana kau tahu, Itachi-_kun_?" tanya Iruka heran.

'Jadi benar. wanita itu..'

"Sial!" ucap Itachi yang segera berlari.

"Hei, Itachi-_kun_, kau mau kemana?"

"Kekantor ayah," teriak Itachi yang terus berlari. Menghiraukan teriakan Iruka yang terus memanggilnya.

'Wanita itu! dia memang selalu membawa masalah,' pikir Itachi kesal.

Sementara itu...

Beberapa hari ini, Itachi tampak murung. Aku juga sudah tidak melihat Naruto lagi. Kemana perginya dia? Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi... hari-hari tanpa dia rasanya begitu kosong dan selalu ada yang kurang meski aku tak mengerti apa yang kurang. Apakah tanpa kusadari kehadirannya sudah menjadi suatu kebutuhan bagi hidupku.

Memang tak dapat kupungkiri. Senyum cerah manisnya, kulit tan eksotisnya, iris biru langit cerah itu. entah mengapa tidak melihatnya bebarapa hari saja sudah membuatku seperti tidak melihatnya bebarapa tahun. Rasanya begitu rindu...

"Ayah!"

Bahkan sekarang aku seperti sedang mendengar suara Itachi. Apa mungkin aku terlalu merindukan mereka berdua. Tapi setiap hari kan aku bertemu Itachi karena ia anakku. Tapi kenapa...

"Ayah!"

Oh... mungkinkah aku sedang kelelahan. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengambil beberapa hari untuk cuti dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku.

"Ayah!"

**BRUUUKKK**

"ADUH!" teriakku tak elit.

"Ayah! Gawat, wanita itu.." ucap Itachi setelah menendang kaki ayahnya dengan nafas yang tak teratur akibat berlari.

Ternyata bukan khayalanku. Tapi karena memang Itachi benar-benar ada dihadapanku.

"I, Itachi? Kenapa kau.."

"Wanita itu! karenanya Naruto-_nii_ pergi. Naruto-_nii_ sudah tidak bekerja lagi. Naruto-_nii_ menyembunyikan dirinya dari kita. Wanita itu sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto-_nii_ jadi menjauhi kita. Aku tak mengerti apa, tapi aku yakin. Wanita itulah penyababnya. Dan kita sekarang harus mencari Naruto-_nii_, aku khawatir dengannya. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku rindu dengannya. Pokoknya sekarang kita harus mencarinya. Kita har-"

"Stop, stop, stop. Tenang Ita-"

"Ta-"

"Tolong tenang!" ucapku yang kemudian Itachi berhenti bicara dan mulai mengatur nafasnya kembali.

Aku tidak mengerti. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat anakku seperti ini. Dia sangat keluar dari karakter aslinya. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini. Bicara begitu banyak dan begitu cepat. Seperti sedang dikejar-kejar sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Dan sekarang lihat, dia terlihat kacau dan sedih.

"Sekarang, ceritakan pada ayah kenapa dan sedang apa kau dikantor ayah?" tanyaku pelan sepelan mungkin agar ia lebih tenang lagi.

"Naruto-_nii_, ayah, wanita itu membuat Naruto-_nii_ pergi dari kita," ucap Itachi pelan.

Wanita itu. mungkinkah yang ia maksud Sakura. Hah... kenapa ia selalu membuat masalah denganku. Dan sekarang Naruto, tentu saja ia tidak mungkin menjauh begitu saja tanpa alasan jika bukan karena wanita itu.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita cari Naruto," ucapku.

"Pekerjaan ayah?"

"Akan kuserahkan pada bawahanku,"

"Kalau begitu pertama kita kerumah Naruto-_nii_,"

'Tunggu, darimana ia tahu rumah Naru-'

"Aku pernah diam-diam mengambil dompet Naruto-_nii_ dan melihat alamat dia tinggal. Tentu saja, aku langsung hafal," ucapnya bangga dan menarikku menuju mobil.

'Dia memang anakku,'

m(_ _)m

"Hah..." kuhela nafasku lelah.

Malam sudah tiba. Angin dingin tetap setia menemaniku. Kutatap langit malam. Begitu kelam. Tidak ada bintang yang bersinar. Bulan pun enggan menampakkan dirinya padaku. Beribu pikiran terus kupikirkan. Kenapa?

Kutinggalkan jendela yang sejak tadi kududuki. Memasuki kamar yang cukup berantakan. Kulangkahkan kakiku dan membuka lemari es. Persedian ramenku sudah habis. Dan tabunganku tidak cukup untuk membiayai diriku untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Kututup lemari es itu dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Membaringkan tubuhku sejenak di kasur menatap langit-langit kamar yang kusam.

'Apa aku akan mati karena terbengkalai seperti ini? Sendirian? Rasanya aku ingin mengakhiri hidup ini. Apakah mati itu akan lebih bahagia untukku?' pikirku tersenyum miris. Aku sudah putus asa.

m(_ _)m

Kulaju mobilku dengan cepat namun tetap berhati-hati. Perhatianku terfokus pada jalanan dan setiap perkataan Itachi yang memberi petunjuk menuju rumahnya. Semakin lama aku merasa semakin gelisah. Perasaan aneh terus menyelimuti. Karenanya aku semakin khawatir dengan Naruto. Semoga saja ia tak apa-apa. Aku semakin ingin segera menemuinya.

Karena terlalu tenggelam pada pikirannya. Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Itachi memperhatikannya. Sebenarnya ia juga sama khawatirnya dengan ayahnya. Mendengar cerita Iruka-_sensei, _ia semakin tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto.

"Ayah, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Naruto-_nii _akan baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Hn, dia pasti baik-baik saja,"

Heningpun kembali pada dua Uchiha itu.

"Semoga..." lirih Itachi pelan, tak terdengar siapa pun. Ia sangat khawatir.

**Bersambung...**

***PLLAAKKK bercanda kok, ini masih lanjut, hehe**

Untuk sampai kerumah Naruto tidak memerlukan waktu lama. Tapi bagi mereka, entah mengapa rasanya begitu lama. Setiap detiknya terasa seperti sehari lamanya. Ketika sampai, dilihat oleh mereka, sebuah apartemen kecil dan kusam, minim cahaya, dan terlihat akan segera roboh bila terguncang gempa sedikit saja. Berbeda sekali dengan rumah yang mereka tempati selama ini. Ternyata Naruto pun menjalani kehidupan yang sulit.

Mereka pun segera menuju kamar Naruto yang berada dilantai dua. Setiap anak tangga yang mereka injak seperti bisa patah kapan saja. Mungkin tangga ini bisa langsung patah bila orang gendut yang menaikinya.

Meski hari sudah malam, mereka tetap bersikeras untuk mendatangi Naruto. Dan terlihat disana. Sebuah pintu kusam berpapan namakan Uzumaki. Merasa yakin itulah kamar yang tepat. mereka pun segera mengetuk pintu tersebut. Berhharap disambut oleh senyuman hangat Naruto.

TOK TOK TOK

Berharap ada jawaban, namun sunyi yang menyambut. Sekali lagi mereka mengetuk pintu itu, namun tak ada tanggapan juga. Mereka pun mulai mengetuknya berkali-kali namun tetap berusaha untuk mengganggu tentangga. Tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

Berbagai pikiran menyelimuti mereka. Apakah Naruto sedang pergi keluar? Ataukah sudah tidur? Atau terjadi sesuatu?

CKLEK..

Sasuke terkejut mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dikira Naruto yang membuka pintu, ternyata Itachi yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Tidak dikunci," gumam Itachi.

Dengan cepat mereka segera masuk. Dicarinya oleh mereka sosok hangat itu, dilihatnya setiap ruangan yang ada. Tapi ruangan-ruangan ini terlihat... kacau.

Banyak pecahan kaca dilantai. Benda-benda yang berserakan dimana-mana. Ruangan yang gelap tanpa penerangan sedikitpun. Jendela yang terbuka dengan angin dingin yang berhembus masuk. Tapi... ada yang aneh. Dari semua benda yang berserakan, ada suatu benda yang terletak dengan rapih diatas meja. Secarik kertas putih berisi tulisan tangan.

"Surat ini..."

"Itu tulisan tangan Naruto-_nii_," jelas Itachi.

Sasuke membaca surat itu, sedangkan Itachi pergi keruangan lain. Dibacanya surat itu perlahan dan secara perlahan pula wajah Sasuke berubah. semakin pucat.

Untuk siapapun yang membaca surat ini,

Hm... aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa. Tapi setalah membaca surat ini, mungkin kalian akan kehilanganku. Heh, itu tidak mungkin ya. karena tidak ada yang peduli denganku kan? Ternyata aku memang terlalu berharap banyak.

Kau tahu, terkadang saat membaca buku-buku dongeng. Rasanya hidup itu indah sekali. Tapi kenyataannya, hidup itu sulit. Apalagi bila hidup didalam derita dan kesepian. Sepi...

Setiap kali pulang kerumah, aku selalu mengaharapkan ada yang menyambutku, memelukku, dan tersenyum hangat padaku. Makan malam bersama keluarga dengan bahagia. Bertemu dengan orang yang dicintai dan hidup bahagia.

Tapi itu semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang akan hilang saat aku tersadar. Aku hanyalah seorang diri. Aku ingin merasakan kebahagian seperti itu. bukan hidup yang selalu dihina dan tak dianggap. Rasanya begitu sakit saat menerima pandangan benci dari orang-orang itu. meskipun aku selalu tersenyum, sebenarnya didalam sini sudah begitu hancur.

Aku selalu bertindak bodoh untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Namun, tetap saja dimata mereka aku ini sampah, menjijikan dan hina. Mulanya aku sangat senang saat bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Itachi.

Terlalu senang hingga lupa diri. Aku tak pantas menerima kebahagiaan. Seperti kata wanita itu, aku yang seorang gay menjijikan ini memang tak pantas bahagia. Aku akan selalu membawa hal buruk dan kesialan. Tapi tidak bisakah aku mengharapkan kebahagiaan. Tidak bolehkah aku berharap kasih sayang?

Dipeluk, dicintai, dan diberi kasih sayang. Meski hanya sedikit saja...

"AYAH!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Sasuke segera berlari.

'Naruto.. tidak mungkin kau, kau tidak akan semudah itu putus asa kan? Kau tidak boleh mati!'

"Ayah! Naruto-_nii_, Naruto-_nii_..."

"NARUTO!" dipeluknya Naruto dengan erat.

Tubuh Naruto dingin, wajahnya memucat. Naruto, tidak mungkin ia mati kan? Masih banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan. Naruto..

"Ayah..."

"Naruto.." lirih Sasuke pelan.

"Ayah..."

"Itachi, panggil ambulans!" Sasuke tak melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah Naruto.

"Tap-"

"Sudah, cepat panggil ambulans!"

"AYAH!" teriak Itachi.

Ia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya seperti ini. Ayahnya yang lepas kendali seperti ini. Dipegangnya kuat lengan Sasuke.

"Ayah.. Naruto-_nii_.. ia.."

"Jangan katakan,"

"Tapi, Naruto-_nii_..."

"Kumohon,"

'Ayahku, Uchiha Sasuke, memohon!'

"Tapi ayah, dengark-"

"Dia akan selamat, Itachi," ucapnya mempererat pelukannya.

"Tap-"

"Dia pasti sela-"

"NARUTO-NII HANYA PINGSAN!" teriak Itachi frustasi. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak frustasi bila bicaramu tak dipotong terus.

"Aku tahu! Naruto tidak mati! Dia ping-"

Dan Sasuke dengan wajah yang tidak Uchiha banget, segera menatap anaknya yang menatap dirinya aneh.

"Pingsan? Apa maksudmu Itachi?" tanya Sasuke setelah berusaha membuat wajahnya kembali seperti biasa.

"Naruto-_nii_ ayah, dia hanya pingsan. Apa ayah tak mendengarnya?" tanya Itachi dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Mendengar?"

Sasuke segera memfokuskan pendengarannya. Suara itu!

"Ya, itu suara perut Naruto-_nii_. Dia pingsan kelaparan. Ayo kita bawa ia kerumah dan memberinya makan," ucap Itachi melenggang pergi.

"Dariman-"

"Tadi selagi ayah membaca surat, aku memeriksa dapur dan melihat tidak ada makanan. Dan bila melihat Naruto-_nii_ yang terbaring dengan perut yang terus berbunyi seperti itu. tentu saja, aku menyimpulkan kalau ia itu kelaparan," jelas Itachi yang disambut wajah biasa Sasuke meski aslinya ia cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

'Memang anakku!'

Mereka pun mengangkut Naruto masuk kedalam mobil dan menuju kerumah duo Uchiha itu.

Naruto... kau mengejutkan saja.

**Bersambung...**

**Maaf update cukup lama*pllaakk nggak ada yang peduli, abis tugas baru pada selesai nih.. hehehe**

**Maaf bila disini masih ada kesalahan-kesalahan, tapi aku udah berusaha XD**

**Please review...**

**Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview ^^**

**Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun C:**


	4. Chapter 4

Gelap... tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. Apakah aku sudah mati? Heh... kalau aku mati berarti sekarang hidupku sudah tidak mederita lagi. Tapi, aku sedih juga. Masa aku mati karena kelaparan. Aku tidak mau mati dengan tidak elit seperti ini. Tidak lucu 'kan bila tersebar di berita-berita televisi dan koran. 'seorang pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ditemukan tewas dikamar apartemennya karena kelaparan'. Kematian seperti itu sungguh tidak eliittt...

Aku jadi ingin hidup lagi. Biar nanti aku bisa lebih bagus lagi cara matinya. Tapi, apa aku memang sekarang beneran udah mati? Ehh... aku tidak mau!

"Naruto?"

EH! Apa tadi aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Jangan-jangan, itu suara malaikat pencabut nyawa. Penasaran juga ingin tahu siapa yang mamanggilku. Tapi... aku takut kalau ternyata yang memanggilku benar-benar malaikat pencabut nyawa. Tapi... penasaraann...

"Naruto-_nii_"

EH, suara itu!

"ITACHI-_KUN_!" teriakku membuka mata.

"Na, Naruto-_nii_?"

"Syukurlah, Itachi-_kun_, aku tidak jadi mati dengan cara yang tak elit :'D" ucapnya memeluk erat Itachi.

'Dasar Naruto/Naruto-_nii_ '

**Aku Mau Kau Jadi Ibuku!**

**Disclaimer : kalau milikku, pasti banyak adegan sasunaru (kyyaaa), tapi kenyataannya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Alur kadang kecepetan, Shounen-ai, dll.**

**Penjelasan umur:**

**Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto 21 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi 5 tahun**

m(_ _)m

Setelah yang kita ketahui, Naruto pingsan karena kelaparan dan kemudian dia dibawa pergi oleh duo Uchiha itu 'kan? Dan sekarang ia...

"FHUUWAA... KENYANG!"

.. berteriak bahagia.

"Naruto-_nii_ senang?"

"Ya," tersenyum lebar.

"Naruto-_nii_ sudah kenyang?"

"Hahahaha... Sangat!" tertawa lebar.

"Dasar Dobe," ucap Sasuke sedangkan Naruto menatap sangar Sasuke.

"Ne, ne, Naruto-_nii_," ucap Itachi menarik-narik kecil baju Naruto.

"Iya," ucap Naruto kembali tersenyum hangat ke Itachi.

"Naruto-_nii_ 'kan sudah menghabiskan makanan kami. Jadi Naruto-_nii_ harus tinggal disini dan memasak untuk kami, ya," pinta Itachi.

Semula Naruto ingin langsung menjawab 'Tentu saja, apa sih yang tidak untuk Itachi-_kun_,' tapi ia teringat dengan kata-kata wanita pink itu. Ia akan membawa pengaruh buruk untuk Itachi. Dan ia pun mengurungkan jawaban semulanya itu.

"Em.. maaf Itachi-_kun_, aku tidak bisa," ucap Naruto berusaha tersenyum yang kenyataannya senyumnya itu terlihat sekali dipaksakannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu.."

"Apa karena wanita itu?"

"Hah?" Naruto heran melihat sifat Itachi yang sekarang berubah drastis.

"Iya, ini pasti karena wanita berambut pink itu 'kan?" tanya Itachi kesal memikirkan wanita itu.

"Pink? Maksudmu wanita itu (berusaha mengingat-ngingat), adalah Sakura-_san_?" tanyanya setelah berhasil ingat.

"Iya! Sudah, Naruto-_nii_ jangan dengarkan ucapan wanita itu!"

Naruto benar-benar bingung bagaimana menanggapi permintaan Itachi yang memaksa ini. Ia pun akhirnya hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi apa yang dikatakan Sakura-_san_ itu benar Itachi-_kun_. Aku... hanya akan membawa pengaruh buruk," ucap Naruto berusaha tersenyum meski ia tidak bisa. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin mengabulkan permintaan Itachi.

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, Itachi semakin tidak mengerti. Kenapa Naruto bisa membawa pengaruh buruk? Padahal menurut Itachi ia adalah sosok 'Ibu' yang sempurna.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Itachi pada akhirnya.

"Karena, bukan hanya membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu. Tapi aku juga bisa membuat malu ayahmu. Aku tidak mau ayahmu menjadi kesulitan karen-"

"Apa maksudmu aku akan kesulitan, hn?" potong Sasuke setelah terus diam mendengarkan Itachi dan Naruto berbicara.

"Kau sendiri tau kalau aku ini ga-"

"Lantas kenapa?"

"Aku, aku pasti ak-"

"Kau pikir orang jenius sepertiku akan merasa kesulitan hanya karena seorang Dobe berkeliaran didekatku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke meremehkan.

**BLLETAAKKK**

"CUKUP! AKU INI BUKAN DOBE, TEME!" teriak Naruto setelah puas menjitak rambut pantat ayam itu.

Tentu saja Naruto kesal. Sudah bicaranya dipotong terus, dikatain Dobe pula.

"Ne, jadi Naruto-nii mau tinggal bersama kami?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku..."

"Kalau menolak maka kau itu Dobe tingkat tinggi,"

"Arggh... Ok, aku akan tinggal disini! Puas kau, Teme!"

Dari jawaban itu, Itachi sangatlah senang. Yup, rencana pertamanya berhasil. Rencana untuk membuat Naruto tinggal dirumahnya berhasil dengan sangat lancar. Meski kemunculan wanita itu tidak ada dalam perhitungan Itachi, tapi siapa sangka, justru membuat rencananya itu semakin mulus.

Sekarang ia tinggal melaksanakan rencana-rencana selanjutnya yang akan berakhir dengan Naruto menjadi ibunya. Nah, Naruto, sekarang kau tidak menyangka bahwa kau sudah menjadi incaran seorang Uchiha yang cerdas, bukan?

Dan bila dilihat dari percakapan sebelumnya. Itachi bisa mendapati ternyata Naruto adalah gay. Wah... semakin mudah saja untuk rencana kedepannya. Kalau soal ayahnya tidak perlu dipikirkan. Toh, ayahnya sendiri juga tertarik dengan Naruto.

Naruto... pesonamu memang hebat. Bisa mengikat kedua Uchiha menjadi begitu tertarik padamu seperti ini.

m(_ _)m

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Naruto mulai terbiasa tinggal dirumah mewah ini. Memang pada mulanya ia sering (sangat sering malah) tersesat dirumah ini. Terlalu luas. Dan anehnya, Sasuke hanya mempekerjakan beberapa pembantu hanya untuk sekedar bersih-bersih. Pembantu-pembantu itu pun tidak tinggal begitu lama dan langsung pulang.

Pantas saja Itachi merasa kesepian bila hingga dewasa ia tinggal dalam situasi seperti ini.

Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri oleh Sasuke kalau kedatangan Naruto benar-benar membawa perubahan besar dalam kehidupannya. Rumah yang dulu terasa begitu hampa ini. Sekarang terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat. Sambutan selamat datang selalu dijumpainya saat ia baru saja pulang kerja. Ia pun sudah tidak begitu khawatir dengan Itachi karena sudah ada Naruto yang menjaganya.

Dan kalau soal makanan. Naruto sekarang bertanggung jawab atas semua hal itu. Sasuke hanya perlu memberikan uang belanja pada Naruto dan walah! Makanan bergizi selalu tersedia untuk Itachi dan dirinya setiap hari.

Bila dipikir-pikir, Sasuke seperti merasa memiliki seorang istri. Biasanya ia bisa membuat dirinya sendiri tenggelam dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi sekarang tidak bisa, ia selalu berpikir untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan agar bisa pulang bertemu dengan anaknya dan sosok hangat itu.

Dan hari minggu ini, Sasuke bisa menghabiskan waktunya seharian dirumah bersama keluarganya. Ya, dengan Itachi dan Naruto tentunya.

"Naruto-_nii_, ayo bermain denganku," pinta Itachi.

"Iya. Sasuke, kau mau ikut bermain?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya akan melihat saja," jawab Sasuke. Tentu, dengan melihat Itachi dan Naruto bermain saja itu sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Itachi tampak sangat bahagia saat bersama dengan Naruto. Ia bisa tertawa begitu lepas. Berbeda sekali bila dihadapan orang lain, ia selalu memasang wajah ala Uchiha. Sifat kekanakannya juga hanya keluar bila bermain dengan Naruto. Itachi memang sangat menyukai Naruto rupanya.

Selagi bermain, semua tampak biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, entah karena apa, sebuah perkataan Itachi mengejutkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mencium Naruto-_nii_,"

Yah, ucapan itulah yang membuat Sasuke membatu. Karena berpikir Itachi hanyalah anak kecil biasa, tentu saja Naruto menyetujui permintaan itu. sedangkan Sasuke, ia tahu apa maksud dari anaknya itu.

"Kenapa kau meminta hal itu, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku menonton ditelevisi, katanya kita akan mencium orang yang kita cintai, dan aku mencintai Naruto-_nii_," jawab Itachi berusaha terlihat polos. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat sangat senang mendengar ucapan itu.

"Ah... Itachi-_kun_, aku juga mencintaimu,"

"Jadi aku boleh menciummu?"

"Tentu," ucap Naruto menyerahkan pipinya. Terlihat Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

'Kalau dipipi tak apa, tapi kalau di bibi-'

**Chuup...**

Ternyata Itachi mencium bibir Naruto kawan-kawan.

'ITACHI!'

"Wah.. bibir Naruto-_nii_ manis," ucap Itachi senang bisa melihat wajah ayahnya yang kesal + cemburu. Dan Naruto, wajahnya memerah malu.

"Itachi, kau..." ucap Sasuke berusaha tampak tenang.

"Ayah tahu, bibir Naruto-_nii_ itu lembut, hangat, dan manis. Naruto-_nii_ boleh kucium lagi," ucap Itachi dengan wajah memohon.

Sedangkan Naruto, wajahnya masihlah merah padam.

"Itachi," Sasuke pun memanggil Itachi, membuat anaknya itu melihat kearahnya yang kini tengah berjalan ketempat Itachi dan Naruto berada.

**Kiss...**

"Dia ini milikku, kau hanya boleh mencium pipinya, mengerti," titah Sasuke dengan Naruto dipelukannya yang wajahnya sangat merah. Tentu, siapa yang tak merah wajahnya bila dicium oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hm, dan kau benar Itachi, rasanya manis,"

Naruto pun pingsan.

**Tamat?**

**Bersambung?**

**Please review... terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview**

**Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun**

**Dan maaf karena updatenya lama :(**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sasuke-_san_, Sasuke-_san_,"

'Hm... suara siapa itu, suaranya begitu menggoda,'

"Sasuke-_san_, ayo bangun, aku sudah membuat sarapan untukmu dan Itachi-_kun_,"

'Suara Naruto, ya, hm... aku jadi ingin mendengar bagaimana suara desahannya diatas kasur dengan wajah sexy yang terus meminta lebih membuatku semakin bergairah, begitu pula saatku tindih dan kubiarkan Sasuke junior keluar masuk dengan begitu cepat di lubang sempit dan hang-'

"HUUWAAAA! TEME, KENAPA BAGIAN BAWAHMU BASAH HAH! DASAR MESUM!"

**BUUAAGHH**

"Naruto-_nii_, kenapa kau- HUUWAA! Kenapa ayah tiduran dilantai seperti itu dan lagi wajahnya..."

"Ah, Itachi-_kun_, ayahmu itu habis terjatuh dari kasur kok, sudah ayo kita sarapan,"

Naruto dan Itachi pun pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkapar.

'Tidak kusangka pukulan Naruto begitu keras,'

**Aku Mau Kau Jadi Ibuku!**

**Disclaimer : kalau milikku, pasti banyak adegan sasunaru (kyyaaa), tapi kenyataannya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Alur kadang kecepetan, Shounen-ai, dll.**

**Penjelasan umur:**

**Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto 21 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi 5 tahun**

m(_ _)m

Yup, pagi yang biasanya biasa saja kini menjadi begitu luar biasa didalam kediaman Uchiha. Sarapan yang biasanya dihuni oleh kesunyian, kini terdengar suara tawa hangat hanya karena kemunculan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau ini mes*m, Teme," gerutu Naruto menyiapkan sarapan.

"Hn,"

"Naruto-_nii_, kenapa wajahmu lesu seperti itu, apa karena ayah ya?"

"Ah, bukan kok, Itachi-_kun_, ini hanya karena ulah pria tua menyebalkan yang kutemui dikereta,"

Mendengar ucapan itu, radar Uchiha mulai menangkap kalau sudah terjadi hal buruk pada calon Ibu/Uke-nya.

"Kenapa, Dobe?"

"Kemarin, saat aku naik kereta, ada pria tua yang meraba-raba bokongku. Dasar pria tua mesum! Sama seperti kau, Teme!"

'APA? ADA YANG MERABA BOKONG NARUTO! KUBUNUH PRIA TUA ITU!'

"Sasuke? Kau menelepon siapa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke tetap fokus pada telepon miliknya. Itachi pun menarik pelan baju Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-_nii_, pria tua itu tidak akan pernah muncul lagi untuk selama-lamanya," ucap Itachi menyeringai.

Wah wah wah, dasar Uchiha...

**Sasuke POV**

Akhirnya Itachi berangkat sekolah juga. Sungguh kurang ajar sekali pria tua itu, dia tidak tahu hukumannya bila mengganggung milik Uchiha. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir...

**JIIITTTT**

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu, Teme?"

"Hn" memalingkan muka. Sasuke kembali menatap bokong itu.

Hm... ternyata benar. Bokong itu, entah mengapa begitu menarik perhatian. Terlihat begitu sexy dan seperti berteriak 'sentuh aku! Sentuh aku!'. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya saat aku menyentuh bokong yang tampak lembut dan kenyal itu. Ingin sekali kuhancurkan kain yang menutupi hal indah ini.

**JIIITTT**

"TEME! KENAPA WAJAHMU DIDEPAN BOKONGKU HAH!"

"Hn, sexy,"

Mendengar ucapan itu wajah Naruto memerahlah sudah.

"Boleh kupegang?"

"A, a, a, a, apa ka, kau bilang Teme?"

"Boleh kusentuh bokongmu?"

"Ke, kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin sekali meremas-rem-"

**BUAAGHH**

"Aku pergi belanja dulu,"

Dengan begitu Sasuke kembali ditinggalkan dalam keadaan terkapar.

**End Sasuke POV**

m(_ _)m

Akibat ulah mesum seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sekarang Naruto jadi berkeliaran tidak jelas entah kemana tujuannya karena memang ia sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi berbelanja. Itu hanya alasan saja agar dia jauh dari Sasuke untuk sementara ini.

Tapi sekarang ini Naruto merasa cukup mengasyikkan juga berjalan-jalan seperti ini. Kenapa? Karena sejak tinggal dirumah duo Uchiha itu, Naruto jadi jarang keluar rumah. Sekali pun keluar hanya untuk mengantar Itachi sekolah dan berbelanja saja. Sisanya, ya dia habiskan didalam rumah besar itu. Hal itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Pasti butuh waktu banyak untuk membersihkan rumah sebesar itu 'kan?

Kembali ke Naruto yang masih asik memperhatikan benda-benda yang ada ditoko yang ia lewati sepanjang jalan dan tidak memperhatikan depannya.

**BUUUKKK**

"Aduh,"

"Ah, maaf, apa kau tak apa-ap... Naruto?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Naruto menatap orang yang menabraknya itu. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut oranye yang begitu Naruto kenal dan... tidak ingin ditemui. Tapi kenapa malah ketemu coba.

Apa yang kalian lakukan bila bertemu dengan orang yang tidak kalian ingin temui? Lari? Sudah pasti 'kan.

"NARUTO! TUNGGU!"

Dan sepertinya Naruto juga mengambil pilihan itu. Ia langsung saja berlari menjauhi pemuda itu. Tapi apa daya, lari Naruto sedikit lamban dan lari pemuda itu, diluar dugaan sangat cepat.

"Kena kau," ucap pemuda itu berhasil mencengkram erat lengan Naruto.

Jelas saja Naruto bisa tertangkap 'kan?

"Lepas, lepaskan aku!" ucap Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu.

Pemuda itu pun tampak kesulitan menangani perlawanan Naruto itu.

"Naruto, tunggu dulu," berusaha menarik Naruto.

Naruto tetap berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk terus melawan.

"Nggak mau, lepas, Kyuubi,"

"Tapi Naruto, jelaskan dulu padaku kenapa selama ini kau lari dariku, HAH?" bentak pemuda itu pada akhirnya kesal dan membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Sekarang jelaskan. Kenapa kau lari dariku?" tanya pemuda bernama Kyuubi itu dengan penuh penekanan.

Naruto tetap diam dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Pemuda itu pun mulai kesal juga.

"Jawab Nar-"

"Lepaskan dia,"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu sangar dan penuh penekan terdengar membuat Kyuubi segera melepas cengkramannya. Hal itu langsung dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk kabur dan berlari ke asal suara itu. Naruto berlari dan berlindung dibalik punggung seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang tengah menatap Kyuubi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke cukup kesal pada pemuda didepannya yang sudah megang-megang Naruto.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto, Hah?"

Sasuke pun menatap pemuda itu. dan langsung pergi dengan membawa Naruto.

"Tung-"

"Berani mengganggu Naruto lagi..."

Tanpa perlu mengetahui lanjutan perkataannnya, Kyuubi sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi hanya dari tatapan membunuh itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun pergi. Tadinya Author mau menulis begitu, tapi Naruto melepas genggaman Sasuke dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kyuubi.

"Naruto?"

"Maaf, Sasuke, boleh aku pergi dengannya sebentar?" ucap Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Kyuubi. Aku, aku akan kembali, hanya sebentar saja. Jadi, bolehkah?" tanya Naruto yang wajahnya sendiri penuh kekhawatiran. Tampaknya masalahnya dengan pemuda itu, masalah yang sangat sulit.

"Kau harus berjanji kalau kau akan kembali," ucap Sasuke. Naruto yang terdiam menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus bila kau sudah memutuskan seperti itu, Naruto. Sekarang ikut aku," ucap Kyuubi yang langsung menarik Naruto pergi.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris menatap Sasuke saat ia dan Kyuubi masuk kedalam taksi yang dipanggil oleh Kyuubi.

'Sebenarnya ada apa?'

m(_ _)m

"Wah, Itachi-_kun_, belakangan ini kau terlihat sangat senang. Apa ada hal bagus yang terjadi?" tanya Iruka pada Itachi yang tengah memakai sepatunya.

"Hn, sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, Naruto-_nii_ tinggal dirumahku," ucapnya tersenyum.

"Naruto?"

"Iya, sudah ya, aku pulang dulu, Iruka-_sensei_,"

"Apa kau tak apa pulang sendiri, Itachi-_kun_?"

"Hn, tidak apa-apa,"

Itachi sangat senang meski tidak ia tampakkan pada wajahnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera sampai ke rumah dan menemui Naruto, calon ibunya. Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah ia juga memikirkan apa yang akan dimasak Naruto untuk makan malam nanti. Soalnya, masakan Naruto sungguh enak.

"Aku pulang," ucap Itachi membuka pintu rumahnya. Tapi, rumahnya tampak begitu sepi.

Memang sih, rumahnya itu dari dulu sudah sepi. Tapi belakangan ini Itachi selalu disambut sambutan hangat Naruto saat ia pulang. Hanya saja, sekarang, tidak ada suara Naruto yang menyambutnya.

"Naruto-_nii_? Ayah?" ucap Itachi cukup keras, berharap yang ia panggil menyahutinya.

**BRRAAAKKK**

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup dengan keras itu sangat mengejutkan Itachi. Dilihatnya siapa yang membuka pintu seperti itu. Dan disanalah, seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan penampilan yang terlihat kacau.

"Ayah?"

"Itachi, apa Naruto sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Tampaknya bel-"

Tanpa mendengar ucapan Itachi hingga selesai, Sasuke berlari memasuki rumah, membuka setiap pintu ruangan, berharap menemui Naruto di dalam salah satu ruangan itu. Tapi, tidak ada. Naruto tidak ada dirumah ini.

"SIAL!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ayah, ada apa?" tanya Itachi heran melihat tingkah ayahnya itu.

"SIAALL!"

**Bersambung...**

**Maaf bila updatenya lama dan maaf juga kalau ada kekurangan :(**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview C:**

**Please, review ^^**

**Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun^^**


	6. Chapter 6

"SIAL!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ayah, ada apa?" tanya Itachi heran melihat tingkah ayahnya itu.

"SIAALL!"

**Aku Mau Kau Jadi Ibuku!**

**Disclaimer : Kita hidup di dunia nyata, jadi kenyataan sebenarnya adalah Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto, bukan punyaku :'( tapi cerita ini milikku :)**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Alur kadang kecepetan, Shounen-ai, dll.**

**Penjelasan umur:**

**Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto 21 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi 5 tahun**

m(_ _)m

**Itachi POV**

"Ayah! Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyaku mencengkram celana Ayah.

Sungguh aku tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba pulang seperti orang kesurupan, lalu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas begitu. Sungguh membuatku cukup kesal.

Dan sekarang lihat, sepertinya Ayah mulai mengatur nafasnya kembali. Memang seharus seperti itu sikap seorang Uchiha, tetap tenang dalam keadaan apapun.

"Itachi, Naruto dibawa pergi,"

"AP-" segera kututup mulutku.

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa ayah begitu panik. Tentu saja, Naruto-_nii _menghilang! Aku juga akan panik. Naruto-_nii _dimana kau?

Tapi... tunggu dulu, kalau tidak salahkan...

"Ayah! Aku ta-"

"Sudahlah Itachi, ayah akan pergi keluar untuk mencari Naruto,"

Dengan begitu, ayah pergi meninggalku sendirian di rumah. Meski wajahnya sudah tampak tenang, tetap saja dalamnya masih panik. Lihat, dia jadi tidak bisa berpikir tenang termakan rasa panik. Untung saja aku memenuhi semua syarat untuk jadi Uchiha. Tetap tenang dan berpikir cerdas. Tentu dilengkapi wajah yang tampan tentunya.

Dan sekarang tinggal memeriksa apakah itu bekerja.

**End Itachi POV**

m(_ _)m

Dilain tempat, diwaktu yang sama...

"Kyuubi, kenapa kau masih memaksaku seperti ini, sudah dari dari dulu aku katakan kalau aku ti-"

**BRAAKK**

"CUKUP! Aku tak mau mendengar sebuah penolakkan. Sekarang yang kubutuhkan adalah persetujuanmu, lagipula apa untungnya bagimu tetap tinggal di rumah Uchiha itu?"

Raut wajah Naruto berubah pucat. Tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin meski bulir keringat tampak mengalir diwajahnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya begitu kencang. Entah karena menahan marah atau rasa tegangnya.

Ia sudah lama ingin menyudahi hubungannya dengan Kyuubi. Tapi Kyuubi tetap keras kepala dan terus mencari Naruto. Memaksanya untuk menyetejui semua persetujuan itu.

Lain lagi dengan Kyuubi. Pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok indah di depannya itu. Bila melihatnya, Kyuubi tidak pernah menyesali semua hal yang ia korbankan hanya untuk menemukan Naruto. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, dan melihat sosoknya saat ini, Kyuubi merasa sosok orang didepannya itu semakin membuatnya ingin memilikkinya.

Ia tidak mau melepas sosok itu. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada sosok itu. ia juga tidak menyangka, pertemuan yang tidak sengaja terjadi itu, membuatnya begitu terobsesi dengan Naruto.

Hari-hari yang dulu ia lalui bersama Naruto membuatnya semakin ingin mengikat Naruto dengan dirinya. Tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengambilnya. Termasuk si Uchiha itu.

Heningpun menyelimuti ruangan itu. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuubi membuka suara memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Kumohon Naruto, aku tidak mau kau dimiliki oleh orang lain. Aku menginginkanmu,"

Mata biru itu membulat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Tapi..."

"Aku bisa menjamin, kau akan hidup lebih baik dari kehidupanmu saat ini. Aku akan memberikanmu rumah agar kau tidak tinggal di apartemen jelekmu itu," Kyuubi menatap lurus Naruto.

Keraguan menyelimuti Naruto. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi dalam hatinya, sebenarnya ia tidak menginginkan semua ini. Ia sudah senang dengan kehidupan yang ia jalani sekarang. Apalagi dengan kehadiran kedua Uchiha itu. Serasa melengkapi kehidupannnya yang masih kurang lengkap itu.

Tapi bila dipikirkan kembali. Kehidupannya bersama dengan kedua Uchiha itu juga belum tentu bertahan lama. Naruto merasa yakin, pada akhirnya ia akan memutuskan hubungan dengan dua Uchiha itu. ia tidak mau membuat kedua Uchiha itu menjadi omongan masyarakat. Tapi, apasalahnya menjalani kehidupan seperti ini sampai saat itu tiba. Ia.. mungkin akan terus mencoba.

"Maaf Kyuubi, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ini bukanlah milik siapapun, aku sudah menyerahkan diriku untuk me-"

"NARUTO-_NII_!"

Suara pintu yang cukup keras disertai teriakan itu membuat dua pasang mata itu menatap ke arah pintu. Terilihat sesosok anak laki-laki dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, melihat sosok orang yang ia cari, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju sosok pirang itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Itachi-_kun_? Kenapa..."

"Naruto-_nii_, kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ini?"

Mendengar penuturan itu, Naruto tersenyum senang. Ia sangat menyukai Itachi. Disentuhnya lembut rambut Itachi, membelainya membuat Itachi menatap iris biru langit itu. Itachi sangat menyukainya.

"Aku tidak menghilang, lihat, buktinya kau bisa memelukku seperti ini,"

Itachi semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto.

Kyuubi yang mellihat adegan drama itu, berdehem pelan menarik perhatian kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu.

"Kyuubi, aku.."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Tapi,"

Semula wajah tan itu menjadi sangat senang. Namun mendengar kata 'tapi' membuat wajah ceria itu sedikit luntur.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Naruto dengan Itachi yang ikut menatap Kyuubi.

"Kau har-"

"TIDAK!"

Kyuubi langsung memandang tajam asal suara itu. Itachi beranjak dari pelukan Naruto dan dengan gagah berani berjalan menuju Kyuubi. Ditatapnya Kyuubi tanpa rasa takut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto-_nii_ terlibat denganmu!" ucap Itachi tajam.

Tatapan tajam Kyuubi berubah menjadi seperti sedang mempelajari Itachi. Mendapatkan tatapan aneh itu, Itachi jadi merasa risih.

"A-apa?" tanya Itachi. Naruto pun juga hanya menatap Kyuubi aneh yang menatap Itachi seperti itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Naruto mendapatkan apa maksud dari tatapan Kyuubi itu.

'Jangan-jangan!'

"Kyuubi, jangan bilang kau ingin Ita-" ucapan Naruto terputus karena tiba-tiba Kyuubi mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Itachi. Diperhatikan olehnya wajah Itachi dengan seksama. Seringai pun muncul.

"Hei, bocah!" ucap Kyuubi.

"A-apa?"

"Kau bilang, kau tidak mau membiarkan Naruto jadi milikku, benar?"

Dengan cepat wajah Itachi kembali menjadi serius.

"Hm.. begitu, baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa Naruto lagi,"

Muncul aura-aura senang disekitar Itachi, sedangkan Naruto, ia punya firasat tidak enak.

"Kyuubi, aku mengerti dengan maksudmu," ucap Naruto.

Kyuubi segera menatap Naruto masih dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampan itu.

"Kau memang selalu mengerti diriku, itulah kenapa aku menginginkanmu,"

Naruto mengabaikan perkataan itu dan menatap tajam Kyuubi. Ia tidak mau menyeret Itachi kedalam urusannya dengan Kyuubi.

"Kumohon jangan seret Itachi-_kun _kedalam masalah ini. Lagipula ia masih sekolah, ia tidak mungkin untuk menja-"

"Tentu bisa," potong Kyuubi yang kemudian menopang dagu dengan tangannya. "Sekarang ini sudah banyak yang menjadi 'itu' walaupun masih sekolah,"

"Tapi, ia masih terlalu kecil,"

"Lantas?"

Itachi hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan kedua orang ini. Ia sebenarnya masih belum mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Memangnya aku akan melakukan apa, Naruto-_nii_?"

"Sebenarnya Kyuubi ingin kau menja-"

"Kau harus mau Itachi. Kalau tidak, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud 'kan?" tanya Kyuubi licik.

Itachi segera menatap Kyuubi.

'Pria ini..'

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima apapun rencanamu," ucap Itachi mantap.

"Memang Uchiha. Meski masih kecil tapi punya otak yang bagus. Aku jadi tidak perlu menjelaskan dengan sulit. Baiklah, kau tidak bisa mundur lagi. Ingat itu!"

"Tentu aku tidak akan ingkar," ucap Itachi.

m(_ _)m

Waktu terus berlalu dan Uchiha Sasuke sekarang masih terus mencari si pirang favoritnya itu. Walaupun terus mencari, ia tidak tahu kemana sebenarnya Kyuubi membawa pergi Naruto. Ia sungguh menyesal membiarkan Naruto pergi dengannya. Kenapa ia tidak memaksa Naruto untuk meninggalkan pria itu.

Diabaikannya keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya akibat berlari kesana kemari. Diabaikan olehnya pandangan para wanita yang menatap lapar dirinya. Difokuskan dirinya untuk terus mencari Naruto. Melupakan rasa lelah yang sebenarnya telah menyelimutinya.

Sampailah ia disebuah taman, banyak anak kecil sedang bermain tentu ditemani oleh orang tua mereka. Diedarkan pandangannya. Hingga suatu getaran kecil menghilangkan fokusnya.

Diraba kantung celananya dan mengambil benda yang terus bergetar itu. Sebuah handphone yang dilayarnya tertera nama Itachi.

'Itachi? Kenapa ia telepon? Apa ada sesuatu?'

Sasuke pun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hal-"

"Sasuke!" teriak sebuah suara dari telepon itu. Suara itu, ia sangat mengenal suara itu, itu suara Naruto!

Rasa tenang hadir pada dirinya, suara Naruto terdengar olehnya. Tapi kenapa Naruto bisa menelponnya dari handphone Itachi? Dan... kenapa suaranya panik seperti itu?

"Naruto! Sebenarnya kau ad-"

"Tolong, Sasuke! Kumohon cepat kesini! Kyuubi... Itachi.." suara itu terdengar semakin lirih.

Tanpa perlu berpikir banyak, Sasuke pun berkata,

"Kau ada dimana? Aku akan segera kesana!"

Dan sekarang, Sasuke sudah memiliki arah tujuan ia pergi. Tapi tentu ia tidak pergi dengan cara berlari untuk sampai ke tempat itu. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dan memutuskan untuk naik taksi.

**Bersambung...**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan bersedia mereview ^^**

**Dan mengenai cerita 'Sleeping Beauty?' mungkin cerita itu akan cukup lama sekali updatenya :(**

**Soalnya semua cerita kedapan yang sudah kutulis, tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana file-nya itu :'(**

**Dan sekarang aku jadi lupa idenya, bila ada yang berkenan untuk memberi usul ide, akan kuterima dengan baik :')**

**Sekalli lagi, Terima Kasih *menunduk**

**m(_ _)m**


	7. Chapter 7

Siang hari di kota besar tentu sangatlah ramai. Semua orang sibuk dengan kesibukannya sendiri. Jalanan pun penuh dengan lalu-lalang kendaraan para pekerja kantoran karena siang itu sudah jam istirahat siang. Tidak hanya para pekerja, banyak pula terlihat para pelajar yang tengah berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing.

Ada yang berdiri menunggu jemputan, ada yang sedang sibuk menelpon, ada pula yang sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya menuju halte bus. Tapi berbeda dengan seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah berjalan sendirian serius mengunyah permen karetnya. Bersama dengan orang-orang, pemuda pirang itu berjalan menyebrangi jalan.

Sesampainya diseberang jalan, ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Dilihatnya pemilik tangan itu, seorang pemuda tampan berambut oranye dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal yang kemudian ia terdiam terpaku melihat pemuda pirang itu.

Sang pemuda oranye terpukau melihat iris biru yang begitu indah itu. Sungguh ia tidak menyesal telah berlari-lari hanya untuk mengejar pemuda pirang itu yang ternyata sedang memakai headset (pantas saja ia tidak mendengar teriakannya).

Pemuda pirang itu menatap bingung pemuda oranye itu, sebenarnya siapa dia? Dan kenapa menatap seperti itu?

"Hei.." permuda itu pun menyuarakan suaranya. "Boleh kutahu siapa namamu? Kenalkan, aku Kyuubi," diulurkan tangan pemuda oranye itu, tanpa terlalu banyak berpikir dan dengan wajah tersenyum yang begitu manis, disambutnya uluran tangan itu. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal,"

Dan awal pertemuan itu adalah awal dari semuanya.

**Aku Mau Kau Jadi Ibuku!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini milikku ^^**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Alur kadang kecepetan, Shounen-ai, dll.**

**Penjelasan umur:**

**Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto 21 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi 5 tahun**

m(_ _)m

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto melihat sosok pemuda beriris onyx yang langsung masuk dan menatap sangar sosok pemuda bersurai oranye. Langkah kaki yang penuh dengan hentakkan itu memasuki ruangan dimana hanya ada Kyuubi dan Naruto yang duduk saling berhadapan. Melihat sikap sang Uchiha, Naruto tahu kalau saat ini ia sedang sangatlah marah.

Begitu Sasuke mulai mendekati Kyuubi, Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu segera menatap Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah mengatakan padanya untuk menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu. Mulai mengatur nafas, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Naruto menatap Kyuubi yang wajahnya terhias dengan senyuman tampak puas dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Dimana Itachi?" pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu tajam membuat Kyuubi yang semula tersenyum merubah wajahnya menjadi serius. Tapi, walaupun begitu, Kyuubi tidak takut, ia justru menatap balik sang Uchiha dan kemudian seringai kembali pada wajah Kyuubi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikanmu pilihan yang sama dengan yang kuberikan pada Itachi_-kun_," mendengar ucapan itu Sasuke sedikit membeku. Kyuubi pun kembali bicara, "Kau pilih anakmu, Itachi, atau Naruto? Kau harus memilih salah satu dan harus dijawab sekarang juga!"

'Piliham macam apa ini!' pikiran itu segera terlintas diotak Uchiha Sasuke. Tentu saja ia ingin memillih keduanya. Dan bila ia ingat perkataan Kyuubi, pertanyaan ini diberikana pada Itachi juga. Tentu saja Sasuke sudah menebak apa yang akan dijawab oleh Itachi bila melihat dari kesungguhan Itachi yang ingin membuat Naruto menjadi ibunya itu.

Sepasang iris biru langit yang diselimuti oleh keresahan dan kekhawatiran itu hanya bisa menatap dua orang yang tengah saling pandang dengan aura yang sangatlah tidak menyenangkan itu. Ia ingin membuka suara, tapi entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam dan tidak untuk ikut campur karena sang Uchiha percaya ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Tapi bila melihat mata sang Uchiha, Naruto tahu kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang bingung untuk memilih. Tentu ia tidak mau membuat kedua Uchiha itu lebih kesusahan lagi karena dirinya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke," ucap Naruto dengan suara lirih. Tentu mendengar perkataan itu Sasuke tidak bisa terima.

"Tidak bisa Naruto, kau diam saja dan jangan ikut campur!" ucapan itu begitu penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Naruto ingin kembali menjawab, namun suara pintu terbuka menarik ketiga pasang mata yang serius itu. Terlihat seorang wanita bersurai merah dengan kacamata dan pakaian yang terlihat modis tampak begitu bahagia. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi masih dengan senyum bahagia diwajahnya.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Kyuubi. Wanita itu terlihat tersenyum dan saat hendak bicara, tatapannya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang menatap dirinya aneh. Sasuke merasakan aura tidak enak saat pandangan wanita itu tertuju padanya. Tiba-tiba saja wajah itu semakin terlihat bahagia.

"Kyuubi-_san_~ lihat dia! Dia, dia... kyaaa aku tidak menyangka akan melihat hal indah dua kali dalam sehari! Apakah dia juga? Apakah iya? Apakah iya?" tanya wanita bernama Karin yang menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbintang-bintang.

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Karin, Kyuubi bertanya,"Karin, bagaimana pendapatmu tetang Itachi-_kun_?" mendengar pertanyaan itu, Karin kembali menatap Kyuubi.

"Oh, Itachi-_kun_ itu sangat luar biasa. Kau bisa katakan Itachi-_kun_ itu adalah sempurna. Kulitnya begitu halus, rambutnya begitu lembut, tatapannya begitu memukau dan ah~ terlalu banyak hal sempurna dalam dirinya, ia pasti akan terjual mahal," jelas Karin panjang lebar.

'Terjual?' mendapatkan kata itu, Sasuke semakin berpikiran buruk. Wajah semakin menunjukan rasa panik memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Itachi.

"Phedofile," lirih Sasuke refleks namun masih cukup terdengar oleh telinga Kyuubi. Mendapati kata yang keluar dari mulut si Uchiha itu, Kyuubi pun bertanya, "Kau bilang apa?"

"Dasar Phedofile! Kau! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata terhadap anakku... kau!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung berdiri tidak tahan menahan amarahnya. Kyuubi pun masih terdiam mencerna kata yang telah terucap dari bibir sang Uchiha Sasuke. Mendapati maksud dari kata itu, tentu ia tidak terima.

"Siapa yang phedofile, HAH?!" teriak Kyuubi yang juga bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tentu saja itu k-"

"AYAH!"

Terlihat Itachi sedang menatap bingung orang-orang yang sedang berdebat didalam ruangan itu.

"Itachi-_kun_, apakah kau baik-baik saja? kalau kau tidak suka dengan hal ini, kau boleh berhenti," ucap Naruto menghampiri Itachi yang langsung saja Itachi memeluk Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku melakukan ini demi Naruto- _nii_, lagipula aku juga sepertinya mulai menyukai hal ini," mendengar perkataan itu Sasuke semakin syok. Itachi mulai terjerumus ke hal yang tidak baik. Bulir keringat mengalir diwajah tampan Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Hei, Uchiha!" kedua orang Uchiha itu pun menatap Kyuubi. "Sasuke, sepertinya kau salah menanggapi semua perkataan kami," ucap Kyuubi pusing.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini..."

Akhirnya mereka semua duduk dengan Kyuubi yang berbicara sedangkan yang lainnya diam mendengarkan. Kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat saat mendengar semua penjelasan Kyuubi, sekaligus cukup malu akan kesalah pahamannya dalam menangkap kata-kata yang beberapa saat lalu mereka ucapkan.

"Jadi begitulah, sekarang kau mengerti? Menurutku untuk seorang Uchiha, hal seperti ini mudah untuk dimengerti, bukan?"

"Hn"

"Aku juga tidak menyangkan kalau ternyata selama ini Kyuubi-_san_ mengejar-ngejar Naruto-_nii_ hanya untuk menjadikannya artis," mendengar penuturan Itachi, Kyuubi menghela nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya untuk merilekskan dirinya.

"Ya, sejak pertama bertemu dengan Naruto, aku tahu kalau ia akan menjadi artis yang luar biasa dan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Buktinya dia bisa menarik perhatian kalian berdua, para Uchiha yang memiliki standar tinggi dalam memilih, hm?"

Tampak sedang berpikir sebentar, Kyuubi kembali menatap Sasuke. Sebuah ide pun muncul diotak Kyuubi membangkit jiwa bisnisnya dalam dunia entertaiment. Segera ia memberikan penawaran pada Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke, apa kau ingin menjaga Itachi-_kun_? Kalau iya, apa kau mau jadi artis?" tawar Kyuubi dengan seringai bisnisnya.

"Artis?" tanya Sasuke. Kyuubi segera menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Iya, artis," Kyuubi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan itu, "Kau bisa menjadi model iklan celana dalam yang sangat bermerek. Bayangkan foto dirimu dengan memakai produk itu disetiap sudut kota, pasti banyak sekali yang tertarik untuk membeli celana dalam itu bila modelnya adalah dirimu," tawanya riang. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam membayangkan apa yang Kyuubi baru saja katakan.

"Tidak, tidak perlu," jawab Sasuke langsung. Tentu saja, mana mau ia jadi model begitu. Jawaban itu juga diduukung oleh Itachi.

"Benar, ayah tidak perlu jadi model. Cukup aku saja yang menjadi bintang," ucap Itachi bahagia. Sebenarnya ia cukup senang dengan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Kyuubi ini. Ia bisa menjadi model pakaian anak-anak yang desainnya keren dan elegan. Sangat sesuai dengan dirinya. Lagipula dengan begitu ia jadi bisa menolong Naruto-_nii_. Tentu ia akan merasa sangat tidak senang bila apa yang dimilikinya dilihat dan dicintai oleh orang lain. Dan ia tidak mau Naruto_-nii_ di idolakan orang lain. Karena Naruto-_nii _hanyalah miliknya dan ayahnya.

Akhirnya, masalahpun selesai. Itachi kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kyuubi senang dengan kesuksesan Itachi. Karin bahagia bisa mendandani dan mendesain semua pakaian untuk Itachi. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka pulang ke kediaman Uchiha.

Disepanjang perjalanan pulang. Naruto lebih memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela daripada bertatapan dengan sepasang iris onyx yang terkadang melirik kearah Naruto. Naruto masih ragu untuk bersama kedua Uchiha itu. Ia tidak mau menyusahkan mereka seperti saat ini dan ia tidak ingin mempermalukan mereka. Ia begitu bingung.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, mereka sudah sampai di depan kediaman Uchiha. Naruto keluar dari taksi itu, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Udara malam itu terasa begitu dingin ketika angin dingin menerpa kulit tannnya. Namun sebuah kehangatan hadir dalam dirinya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya dan menariknya masuk bersama dengan kehangatan yang diberikannya. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya membuat Sasuke tersenyum pula.

Setelah masuk, mereka berdua duduk diruang keluarga. Kali ini Naruto akan lebih jujur dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke," ucap Naruto cukup pelan. Tapi cukup untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ditatapnya Naruto yang kini tampak dengan wajah khawatir. Dielusnya wajah tan manis itu dengan tangan putihnya.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku berkata jujur padamu?" tanya Sasuke yang mendapat tatapan penuh pertanyaan dari Naruto, ingin tahu dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Maukah kau tinggal bersamaku dan Itachi?" mata Naruto membulat. "Bukankah kita memang sudah tinggal bersama?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Bukan begitu, Dobe,"

"HEI! kenapa kau menghinaku?" Naruto sekarang jadi merasa sedikit kesal. Wajah kesalnya itu terlihat manis dimata Sasuke.

"Yang kumaksud itu,"

"Apa, teme?"

"Apa kau mau menjadi Dobe milikku?"

Mata biru itu membulat, ia...

"Nggak ngerti," jawabnya polos.

"Arghh... Dobe! aku bertanya, apa kau mau jadi istriku, jadi ibu bagi Itachi dan menjadi bagian keluarga ini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke panjang lebar mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya.

"Ka, Kau menghinaku Dobe lagi!"

"Arrgghhh... aku itu sedang mela-" ucapan sang Uchiha terpotong, ketika sebuah suara terdengar olehnya.

"Aku mau,"

Sekarang kedua onyx itu membulat.

"A, apa?"

Naruto tertawa kecil sekarang melihat wajah dan tingkah Sasuke saat ini.

"Teme, aku ini menerima lamaranmu," jelas Naruto tersenyum.

Mulut Sasuke terbuka lebar, "Tapi tadi kau.." tanpa meneruskan perkataannya. Dipeluknya langsung tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Perasaan senang dan bahagia menyelimuti dirinya. Naruto pun membalas pelukan itu. Ia sekarang sangat bahagia. Dan dia sudah memutuskan untuk terus maju dan tidak akan lari lagi serta tetap jujur pada hatinya. Kalau ia mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang mencintai Naruto.

'Akhirnya kau jadi milikku, Naruto'

Kemudian ditempat Itachi, saat ini ia tengah serius melanjutkan pekerjaan yang mulai ia sukai itu. Namun getaran handphone menarik perhatiannya. Terlihat sebuah pesan masuk dari ayahnya. Membaca pesan itu, seringai kemenangan terukir di wajahnya.

'Akhirnya kau jadi Ibuku, Naruto-_nii_'

**TAMAT**

**Terima kasih karena selama ini sudah mendukung, mereview serta membaca fic ini :'D**

**Dan bila masih ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan m(_ _)m**

**Sekali lagi, Terima kasih ^^**


End file.
